


His Liddy, Her Lydia

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Cole uncovers a mournful connection between Blackwall and Vivienne
Relationships: Lydia/Vivienne (Dragon Age), Senior Enchanter Lydia/Vivienne (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	His Liddy, Her Lydia

“I’m sorry she died.” Cole said to Blackwall’s retreating form. He was sad, reminded of a sister he lost. An old hurt that he kept alive every year since he last saw her, since he thought she died.

Cole meant to slink away, unnoticed back to camp but he stopped at the imperceptibly long suspicious stare from Vivienne. She didn’t like him, didn’t like that he is – was? – a demon. He didn’t blame her, even if he only wanted to help. Like now, the name he spoke was a reminder of the pain of a lost mage, lost friend, a lost former lover. Lydia. Taken by the rebellion, “helped” with fire and ice – killed by her fellows.

Vivienne mourned her, openly, weeping into Bastien’s shoulder even as he lay there sick. Why do all her loved ones leave her. The first murdered, the second sickened. And both she felt incapable to help. Out of reach for the first and unable to heal for the second. She would be alone...again.

Cole frowned, Vivienne turned away from him with the purse of her lips.

Liddy.

Lydia. 

The world was so small and he felt, he saw they were one. Not dead, but as good as dead to the Rainiers. A mage, in the circle. Ostwick where she befriended a young mage from Wycome, where they comforted each other and uplifted each other in the dredges. But where Vivienne left, Liddy remained behind.

“Oh!” Cole turned, meaning to burst forth the knowledge but Blackwall – Thom – was still hiding. Still wearing a mask and Vivienne had suspected, but now she knew for certain.

There was no outrage at being deceived just a silent disappointment at herself.

“He should know —“ Cole muttered and was stopped when Viviennne placed one finger on his shoulder. She touched him!

“Whether she died when she was young, or in the circle later – the difference matters little.” Vivienne muttered so low, Cole suspected she thought it instead of spoke it.

“The hurt would be the same...” Cole agreed, shoulders slumped.

Vivienne bit back a snappish response, and allowed a softness that Cole rarely saw from her. “Or worse.” She eyed Blackwall sitting across from the Inquisitor, Lydia’s student and – unknown to Blackwall - his sister’s protégée.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone sorry for any typos


End file.
